Just Pretending
by Myrielle
Summary: When Woo Bin asks Ga Eul for help with ‘emergency measure’ date, how come Yi Jeong is the one who ends up going out with her? A little story about how Casanova manages to wrangle his second ‘pretend’ date with Ga Eul.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: When Woo Bin asks Ga Eul for help with 'emergency measure' date, how come Yi Jeong is the one who ends up going out with her? A little story about how Casanova manages to wrangle his second 'pretend' date with Ga Eul.

JUST PRETENDING

I

The three of them sat glumly on the couches, deep in their thoughts. This time it was bad; Jun Pyo had screwed up royally and now there was an unwanted and enthusiastic fiancée to boot. Plus, nothing on earth would induce Jan Di to meet with Jun Pyo again. Well, there was one person but by the looks of it, Ji Hoo had sworn off helping the two. Sometimes, Yi Jeong wondered if it was because Ji Hoo had finally cracked, had finally decided that enough was enough and that he was going to make his move on Jan Di.

"And who would blame him?" Yi Jeong thought silently even as his eyes slid to the girl seated near him. Ga Eul looked lost in thought, unaware of his gaze. Instead of balking at the request for her help, as she had initially with him, she had docilely showed up when Woo Bin had called. Looks like she still believed what he had told her, that it was better for Jan Di and Jun Pyo to have it out properly instead of letting their relationship die a silent death. Either that or Woo Bin's charmingly worded request had worked its usual magic.

Yi Jeong turned his eyes away from Ga Eul, unwilling to believe the latter and irritated that he was even thinking like this. Jun Pyo's situation must have affected him more than he thought. In spite of his anger at the way Jun Pyo had treated Jan Di, here he was trying to fix the mess his pabol friend had created. Why did he even bother anyway?

Ga Eul flicked her eyes away when she saw Yi Jeong move. She could NOT let him catch her staring at him like some lovesick puppy. Instead, she focused on the table. Why was Yi Jeong even here, she wondered somewhat resentfully. On some level, she understood: he was Jun Pyo's best friend and was obliged to help. And yet, he was so cynical about love so wasn't he acting against his beliefs by trying to help fix this romance?

"Pabol, don't bother trying to solve that puzzle. You'd better think of something quickly. The sooner the better," Ga Eul scolded herself silently. It was uncomfortable being so close to Yi Jeong sometimes. It was like having a gourmet meal placed in front of her. She could see the textures, smell the wonderful aroma but was forbidden to eat even though she was starving. "Not that I want to eat him." Before she could stop herself, she glanced up at him, her gaze sliding down to his mouth. For a boy he had beautiful lips.

"Ga Eul ah?" Woo Bin's voice broke her reverie, causing her to jump slightly. "Any ideas?"

Oh crap! Had he seen her staring at Yi Jeong? Cringing inwardly as she felt heat rise to her face, Ga Eul fought the urge to clap her hands over her cheeks. "N-no Woo Bin sunbae. I'm sorry."

The lighting was dim but Yi Jeong noticed Ga Eul's reaction to Woo Bin all too clearly. Her face was red, she responded far too quickly to Woo Bin's voice for Yi Jeong's liking and she sounded suspiciously breathless. No way, not Ga Eul and Woo Bin. It couldn't be. After all, Ga Eul liked him. She hardly even saw Woo Bin.

Sighing loudly, Woo Bin rose to his feet and started pacing. Suddenly, he stopped and a gleam came into his eyes. Yi Jeong felt relieved. That meant that Woo Bin had an idea. Great, this meeting would finally end and he could send Ga Eul home. It was late and although he was a playboy, he was also a gentleman and he couldn't let her go back alone at this hour. Plus, Woo Bin would need time to execute whatever plan he had hatched. It all made perfect sense for him to send Ga Eul back.

"I think it is time for emergency measures."

"Emergency measures?" Ga Eul echoed, sounding puzzled.

"We need to get those two dorks together."

Yi Jeong was about to quip that truer words had never been spoken when the words died in his mouth. Before he could do anything, Woo Bin had smoothly sat himself down beside Ga Eul and picked up her hand, holding it to his heart.

Woo Bin had to hold in his laughter when he saw Yi Jeong's eyes widen and then narrow in what could only be described as a glare. Casanova was positively grim-faced. Unfortunately, Ga Eul missed it all as she was staring open mouthed at Woo Bin. She tugged on her hand gently, trying to take it back without embarrassing him, like the good girl she was, but Woo Bin held firm.

"Woo Bin sunbae, let go!" Ga Eul squealed inwardly. Unfortunately, the astonished alarm in her eyes was lost on him. The man just wouldn't release her. "Sunbae…" She glanced back at Yi Jeong but to her disappointment, he was just looking away, an expression of disinterest on his face.

"Ga Eul ah, I need your help," Woo Bin declared dramatically, gazing deeply into Ga Eul's rather pretty eyes. "I want to date you."

"Ah?" she gasped.

"How on earth is that an emergency measure?" Yi Jeong's response came a nanosecond faster than Woo Bin anticipated it would. Although he was in perfect control of his expression and voice, Yi Jeong was still unable to fully hide the steely glint in his eyes. To Ga Eul it was nothing but to Woo Bin, it meant that Yi Jeong was at the end of his patience.

Chuckling, Woo Bin released Ga Eul who snatched her hand back into her lap. By now, her face was beet red and she couldn't quite look him in the eye. Yi Jeong sure knew how to pick them. Though not like the usual supermodel types they dated, Ga Eul was adorable in her own way. "Well, you and I are the playboys of F4. Knowing Geum Jan Di, she would completely panic and freak out if Ga Eul were to date one of us."

Ah, the penny dropped. "So if we tell Ji Hoo not to play knight in shining armour, Geum Jan Di would have to—"

"Ask Jun Pyo sunbae for help," Ga Eul finished Yi Jeong's sentence. "It makes sense actually."

Had Ga Eul just agreed to Woo Bin's request? Alarm bells rang in Yi Jeong's head and he sat up straighter. His brain was working in overdrive; Ga Eul and Woo Bin out on a date was unacceptable. Ga Eul was such a naïve country bumpkin. She would probably fall for Woo Bin next and bring him chocolates and arm warmers. Suddenly the room was way too hot and he found it hard to breathe.

"Well, panic might shut down Jan Di's brain but not Jun Pyo's, no matter what we say about his intelligence." Ga Eul turned around and scowled at Yi Jeong. He gave her one of those condescending looks she detested so much and continued. "For one thing, Ga Eul yang is not your type at all. Jun Pyo will never buy that. Secondly, you've hardly even spoken to her." Yi Jeong smiled dismissively. "Hence, this …date idea will never work."

Ga Eul stared at her feet. What he said made sense but did Yi Jeong have to ridicule the idea of her being out with an F4 member that quickly? She of all people knew she wasn't their type of girl; Yi Jeong had made that painfully clear after their first pretend date. Something clutched in her chest and she blinked hard. "Chu Ga Eul only gets asked out on pretend dates by rich chaebols." It was funny, in a cruel esteem crushing way. Why was she always the butt end of such jokes?

"It's a good strategy though," Woo Bin insisted. "I think we should go for it. Besides, Ga Eul is such a pretty girl." He chucked her playfully under her chin, aware that she was close to tears. She gave him a wobbly smile and earned a classic Prince Song grin, the kind that had set many women's hearts racing. "It won't be a pretence; I'll enjoy taking her out. It would be a great opportunity to wine and dine her."

If Woo Bin touched her one more time… Yi Jeong felt a vein throbbing at his temple and swallowed hard. "I meant the idea of you and Ga Eul yang dating. I didn't criticise the strategy. It would probably work better with someone else."

"With who? Ji Hoo?" Woo Bin laughed and hooted loudly. Even Ga Eul giggled at that. "No, it'll have to be me." Turning to Ga Eul, he flashed her another devastating smile. "So, what would you like to do Ga Eul? I'm entirely at your disposal." Woo Bin lifted his brows suggestively but the innuendo was lost on Ga Eul. But it was meant for Yi Jeong anyway and judging from the way he clenched his hand, he definitely hadn't missed it.

"Woo Bin sunbae, if you think this will help…" Ga Eul said seriously. Somewhere deep inside, a big part of her was disappointed that Yi Jeong hadn't volunteered himself but she persuaded herself that this was for the best. It was safer, much safer and she would actually have fun. There would be no wishing futilely for more, no more second guessing every touch and glance.

Was Ga Eul yang actually going to agree? She wouldn't last five minutes with a wolf like Woo Bin! "I'll take her." Yi Jeong wasn't even aware that he had spoken until he heard the words from his own mouth. Ignoring the way Ga Eul whipped her head around to stare at him, he looked straight at Woo Bin. "Geum Jan Di knows that I contact Ga Eul yang from time to time; it'll make more sense to Jun Pyo. She'll force Jun Pyo to follow her if she knows I'm taking Ga Eul yang out."

"B-but, Jandi will follow us anyway if she knows it's Woo Bin sunbae. It makes no difference," Ga Eul protested, ignoring the traitorous hammering of her heart. With all her might she fought to suppress the stupid hope that was blossoming within her.

"It makes a lot of difference if Jun Pyo refuses to go. The whole plan hinges on the both of them following us around, not just Jan Di. Besides, Ga Eul yang," Yi Jeong turned the full force of his liquid brown eyes on her, "don't you want to go out with me? I want to take you out."

And just like that, Yi Jeong destroyed her ability to think and speak. Ga Eul gulped and to her despair, blushed again. Yi Jeong had lowered his voice at that last part, speaking as though those words had been meant only for her to hear. It had sounded so sincere, almost intimate. Their gazes locked and Ga Eul could not look away. She had lost this fight. Perhaps she had lost it before it had begun.

"Aish, no point fighting about this." Woo Bin waved his hand casually and instantly Yi Jeong and Ga Eul started looking everywhere else except at each other. "Two dorks is right," he thought wryly to himself. Then again, make that four dorks. Thank heavens F4 had him and Ji Hoo to depend on. "So, when are you going on this date?"

"I have an off day from the shop tomorrow," Ga Eul said softly. "It's my only day this week so it'll have to be tomorrow."

"Great! Then you'll call Geum Jan Di tonight. I'm going over to Jun Pyo's to see that he agrees to play spy with her. Yo, bro. Where are you guys going tomorrow?"

"It's a secret. Just tell her that I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning at your house." Yi Jeong stood and automatically, Ga Eul got to her feet. "Come on, I'll send you home."

Ga Eul followed him, thinking to herself what a long ride it was going to be. "Make that a long night. I don't think I can sleep." She sighed wistfully to herself in the car and didn't see Yi Jeong smile.

Thankfully enough, he didn't attempt to initiate conversation with her and they settled into a somewhat comfortable silence until he reached her home. "Don't forget to call Geum Jan Di. I bet she's going to scream."

"I'm certain she will. Thank you for sending me home sunbae." She started to close the door but stopped. "Sunbae, where are we going tomorrow? I need to know what…what to wear." God, that sounded awkward but she had to ask that. If Yi Jeong had one of his fancy clubs in mind she would need to dress up.

"Wear something you are comfortable in. What you have on now is perfectly fine."

"What will we be doing?"

It was a mistake to ask that. He gave her one of those lopsided smiles that made it hard to breathe. "Something you will like Ga Eul yang. Don't worry, I've got it all planned out. Good night." He had spent the car ride thinking of all the things he knew she liked and would probably like.

"Good night sunbae." She closed the door and watched his orange sports car race off into the night. "Arrgh…Chu Ga Eul, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she muttered as she started dialling Jan Di's number.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: When Woo Bin asks Ga Eul for help with 'emergency measure' date, how come Yi Jeong is the one who ends up going out with her? A little story about how Casanova manages to wrangle his second 'pretend' date with Ga Eul.

JUST PRETENDING

II

At the same time that Jan Di was frantically trying to reach Ji Hoo and reluctantly coming to the conclusion that the last person on earth that she wanted to see was the only one who might help, Yi Jeong was racing home. With Ga Eul safely at home (he refused to think of her getting into bed), he stepped on the gas pedal, enjoying the way the car picked up speed as it ate up the road beneath him. Like pottery, driving helped calm his nerves and for some reason, his heart beat a little faster as he thought of tomorrow's date.

"What to do tomorrow?" he mused to himself. Anything he did with Ga Eul was sure to make her overprotective and hot-headed friend jump. What he needed to do was make his overprotective and hot-headed friend believe that the date was real. At the same time, he wanted Ga Eul to enjoy the date. It was important to him that she liked what they were doing. "Only because it'll make Geum Jan Di panic even more," Yi Jeong told himself.

For a girl who used only basic blush and the occasional lip gloss, Ga Eul liked cosmetics. She had smiled in wonderment and delight when he had brought her to the salon for a makeover, as though she couldn't believe that the girl in the reflection was her. He recalled being a bit stunned himself, when he had looked up from his magazine. So adorable little Ga Eul yang was more than cute with some make-up and a good hair stylist. It had been easy that night, pretending that she was really the girl who had taken his heart.

Reaching down, Yi Jeong picked up his earpiece and dialled the first of several numbers. Already a plan was forming in his mind and he wanted his people to get working on the arrangements. Everything had to be perfect tomorrow. So much depended on it.

……………………….

Ga Eul opened her eyes and realised that she had actually fallen asleep after what seemed like an interminably long period of tossing and turning. Sunlight peeked through the blinds covering her windows. It was the morning of her second pretend date with Yi Jeong. Shivering slightly, she pulled the covers up to her neck, eyes on the small alarm clock next to her bed. She had two hours to get ready, to remind herself that this was just an act for Jan Di and Jun Pyo's benefit. Tomorrow, her world would be normal again.

She had just finished combing her hair and was examining herself in the mirror when her phone beeped. Yi Jeong had sent a message: he was outside her house and Jun Pyo and Jan Di were hiding at the corner of the street, spying on him. Ga Eul smiled, thinking how predictable Jan Di was. "At least Jun Pyo sunbae will be there to prevent Jan Di from inflicting bodily harm on Yi Jeong sunbae," she murmured as she locked the door and walked out to the gate.

Yi Jeong looked up when he heard the soft clicking of her shoes on the pavement. He smiled as she appeared. Ga Eul looked nervous as he opened the door for her and ushered her in.

Damn. Why did he always have to look so handsome? She had never seen him in that tan coloured suit before. Come to think about it, she had never seen him wearing the same suit twice. "Just how many clothes does this guy have?" Ga Eul wondered as Yi Jeong got in beside her, his shoulder brushing hers slightly. "And does a million dollar car have to be so small?"

"It's small because it's built for speed," Yi Jeong replied.

"Ah?" Had she spoken out loud? "Oh, I guess so," she muttered while cursing herself for an idiot inwardly.

Ga Eul yang was nervous being alone with him. It pleased him, to know that he still affected her. Now all he had to do was ensure she was never left alone with Woo Bin. He wanted to be the sole object of her affections. It was purely an ego thing, he was sure of that. However, he couldn't have her walking on eggshells with him, looking like a deer that was ready to bolt any second. He needed her to be comfortable with him again.

"Are you ready, Ga Eul yang?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"The trouble we have to go through for our friends," he stated, staring down the street at Geum Jan Di who was proving why she would never be spy material. Behind her stood Jun Pyo, looking crossed and embarrassed with his arms folded disapprovingly. His best friend had to be madly in love to subject himself to such ridiculous behaviour.

Just like how his mother always sent him hunting down his father. The thought arose suddenly like an unwanted spectre. Yi Jeong's smile turned brittle. It was better to be a Casanova than a fool in love.

"Do you think we will get away with it?" Ga Eul asked softly, staring into the distance. They had gotten away with it once, and she had the satisfaction of knowing that she had walked away from Soon Pyo with her head held high. But she had been ensnared by Yi Jeong in the process. Would she be able to get away this time? Did she even want to?

Forcefully smothering his dark thoughts, Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul. "Don't worry, just follow my lead." She smiled and the trust in her eyes was unbearable to him. She shouldn't trust him. She should just learn to have a good time without investing herself in the experience. When was the little fool going to learn to protect herself? "After all, we've even practiced before."

Ga Eul swallowed, blinking rapidly. She could feel her face turning red again. How did he know she had been thinking about that?

Good, she had probably understood the unspoken warning behind his words. Yi Jeong leaned over, intending to buckle her in when Ga Eul shrank from him. It wasn't an act with her, not like how some of the other girls enjoyed playing coy with him. "Relax, don't be nervous," he murmured softly. She smelt like a field of flowers, her sweet subtle scent enveloping him. At the back of his mind, Yi Jeong knew that Geum Jan Di was probably screaming with her binoculars pressed to her eyes but he didn't care. He deliberately leaned in even closer, close enough to feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek as she turned her face away to avoid his. This was the closest he would get, Yi Jeong warned himself. This time, there were limits involved.

"Let's get going." He revved the engine and took off, trying not to laugh as Geum Jan Di plastered herself against the wall in a futile attempt to stay invisible.

Glancing sideways, he saw Ga Eul staring at her friend in the rear view mirror, her lips slightly parted in disbelief. Then she giggled. "Jan Di ah." She shook her head and met his eyes. "This is going to be too easy Sunbae."

…………………………..

"Sunbae," Ga Eul stared at the shop that Yi Jeong was pulling her towards. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" Through the glass doors she could see rows and rows of lipsticks, blushers, perfumes and other types of cosmetics. It was like the Holy Grail of the cosmetic lover. It wouldn't have a single thing that Yi Jeong could buy for himself though.

"Ga Eul yang, just go inside," Yi Jeong said patiently as he wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and steered her in.

"We can always go somewhere else. Isn't there any other place that you want to go?" she protested.

"No. Now go do some shopping," he said firmly and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the lipstick counter. He had seen how her eyes had zoomed in on those.

That was a first, a girl asking him about his interests. Most of them would have squealed with delight and latched onto his arm, dragging him into the shop so that he could pay for their purchases. But this was Ga Eul yang, of course she was different. Oddly enough, it made him want to come here even more, to see if she wanted to buy anything.

A quick glance outside confirmed that Jun Pyo's fire red sports car was parked directly opposite the shop. Honestly, Jun Pyo had as much sense as Geum Jan Di. With a car like that, who could miss him? Yi Jeong grinned, shaking his head before turning around to look for Ga Eul.

She was picking up the samples, testing them out on her skin before putting them back. Not once did she touch any of the ones for sale. The girl had no intention of buying anything for herself, Yi Jeong realised. With a small sigh, he walked over.

Ga Eul jumped slightly as Yi Jeong draped his arm over her shoulder. "Sunbae—"

"If I don't do this, Jun Pyo will know we're acting," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Now, is there anything you want Ga Eul yang?"

The thing she wanted most in the world was for him not to be acting, for this to be a real date. However, she was going to cut out her tongue before admitting that to him. "Not really," she said. "I mean, I like this place, very much. But I don't have much cash on me at the moment."

Yi Jeong grinned as he plucked the sample lipstick she was holding from her hand. He checked the shade and before she could stop him, he reached for the lipsticks on sale and pulled out one that was the same colour.

"Sunbae, no—"

Ga Eul stopped when Yi Jeong tore open the wrapper. Great, now he had bought her something. That was going to make this even harder.

"Ga Eul yang, look up."

"Ah?" She stared at him as he uncapped the lipstick, a cheeky smile on his face. "Sunbae, what are you doing?"

Something he had never done before but he was going to confess that to her over his dead body. "Something that will make Geum Jan Di's blood boil. Don't move."

She could either dodge his hand and make a scene, or she could let him apply the lipstick for her. Aware that the salesgirls were watching them, Ga Eul chose the former. She didn't want to embarrass Yi Jeong in public. Besides, Jan Di was watching and she needed to think that Ga Eul was helpless before the force of Yi Jeong's charm.

"Which isn't too far from the truth," she thought as she lowered her eyes, forcing herself to stare at the buttons on his jacket as she stood still for him.

Her lips parted automatically as he touched the lipstick to them and suddenly, Yi Jeong's mouth went dry. He managed to keep his hand steady so that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself but he could feel his pulse racing. What on earth was wrong with him? Quickly, he put the lipstick away, pretending not to notice as she wiped the corner of her mouth self consciously. Only one other person had managed to make him feel like a nervous schoolboy. It couldn't be happening again.

"We'll take this," he called out, flashing his signature Casanova smile as an obviously star struck salesgirl came forward to take the lipstick from him. Ga Eul, in the meantime, had slipped away and scurried off to the furthest corner from him.

After his pulse returned to normal, Yi Jeong joined her. Unsure of what to do next, since his Casanova tactics for some reason seemed to be backfiring on him, he kept quiet, watching as she picked up a bottle and held it close to her nose, inhaling the scent. What would she do if he slipped an arm around her and inhaled her scent?

From the corner of her eye, Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong move and her heart jumped into her mouth. It was too soon, she still hadn't fully gotten a grip on herself. Inspiration seized her and just as his fingers touched her waist, she turned and spritzed him.

Ga Eul couldn't help but laugh as Yi Jeong frantically backed away. She could smell the rose fragrance that permeated the air between them.

"Ga Eul yang! You…" he sputtered, trying to brush the smell from his jacket.

"Now you smell like a flower. Isn't that fitting?" she teased, waving the bottle at him.

"Don't you dare," he warned even though he couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "Two can play at this game." With that, he swiped a bottle from the shelf next to him.

"Sunbae, don't--" She squealed and turned away as he sent a cloud of scented mist her way. And then she felt a warm hand on her wrist as he easily disarmed her. Before she could do anything, she was pulled up firmly against his side, his arm around her waist.

"It takes more than perfume to stop me, Ga Eul yang," he murmured. Refusing to contemplate the wisdom of his next act, Yi Jeong rubbed his cheek against her hair for the briefest of moments. "Now, shall we go?"

Before she could say or do anything, he released her and walked to the cashier. He didn't have to look back to know that Ga Eul was blushing. This was cutting it too close, Yi Jeong thought as the sales girl swiped his credit card. His pulse was acting up again, to his great annoyance. The museum should be a safe place for the both of them. And then Yi Jeong remembered that he had closed the museum for the day, just so that they could be alone. Of course, he had left instructions for Jun Pyo and Jan Di to be let in but he intended to lose them in the massive building.

"Don't panic," he told himself firmly as he collected the small shopping bag from the girl. "This isn't a real date; there is nothing to worry about. It's just acting," he repeated silently even as he slipped his hand into Ga Eul's, their fingers intertwining instinctively. "It's not real."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! All constructive feedback is welcomed. Let me know what you thought?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: When Woo Bin asks Ga Eul for help with 'emergency measure' date, how come Yi Jeong is the one who ends up going out with her? A little story about how Casanova manages to wrangle his second 'pretend' date with Ga Eul.

JUST PRETENDING

III

Ga Eul gulped as she looked up at the museum owned by Yi Jeong's family. It was huge. Huge was an understatement. She had to crane her neck all the way back to see the ceiling. Swallowing hard again, she tore her eyes away from the huge statue at the entrance and looked for Yi Jeong. He was some distance away, speaking to a security guard. Apparently the plan was to lure Jun Pyo and Jan Di into the museum and then lose them. The entire place was so silent that she could almost hear the gentle sighing of the air-conditioning.

She had never been here before. Seeing that Yi Jeong was still speaking to the guard, Ga Eul took a brochure from the counter. Great, there was a map. Yi Jeong could find her later. She wanted to do some exploring on her own. The Archaeological Gallery was on this floor. There were two more levels and she had the whole afternoon to look at the various treasures.

After ensuring that the guard understood his seemingly eccentric request, Yi Jeong turned around, expecting to see Ga Eul waiting for him. Instead, he saw that she wasn't at the spot where he had left her. "What the—" Yi Jeong muttered before starting after her. Where had the country bumpkin gone? If she lost herself in the place the entire plan would go to waste. Whipping out his handphone, Yi Jeong dialed her number only to be told that the number could not be reached and that he should leave a voice message. "Aish! She actually obeyed the signs and switched off her handphone. Couldn't she at least have put it on silent mode?" he muttered, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. "Ga Eul yang, where are you?" He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks.

Her back faced him as she stood in front of a display, under the soft glow of the museum lights. He could see her reflection so clearly in the glass. She was bending down slightly, reading the information panel the museum provided. He could see her lips moving as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Her eyes were wide and took in every detail as she carefully scrutinized the artifacts.

Yi Jeong leaned against the wall, watching her. If he was not mistaken, this was the first time a girl had deserted him for the museum treasures. The few he had brought here were more impressed with the wealth represented by the museum. He had meant to impress them after all, that had been the sole purpose. Apparently such a fact had bounced off Chu Ga Eul's pretty head. She had actually dumped him and wandered off to explore the place on her own. His ego ought to have been bruised but Yi Jeong actually felt absurdly pleased. It was a refreshing change.

Ga Eul had just finished reading the information when she glanced up and saw Yi Jeong's reflection in the glass. He was watching her with an expression that took her breath away. Her knees suddenly felt weak and she looked away, wondering if he realised she had seen him. Was this still acting? Jan Di and Jun Pyo weren't here yet, were they? Gathering her courage, she looked up again and saw that Yi Jeong was still gazing at her with that gentle expression on his face. That was the Yi Jeong sunbae she loved, the gentle man who was hiding behind Casanova's mask to protect himself. She had no idea why he was so terrified of love but she yearned to understand him.

With a start, Yi Jeong realised that Ga Eul was looking at his reflection in the glass. Crap, she had caught him watching her! For one moment he felt so vulnerable, so exposed before this girl who understood him in a way that none had for such a long time. And then his protective shields kicked in. He smirked. "Ga Eul yang, did you expect me to go hunting for you? You're going to get lost in here and ruin my plan."

To his dismay, she didn't get irritated. Instead, she turned around and shot him a smile. "That's why I have this map," she said slowly and with great emphasis. "That's what maps are for sunbae."

Ga Eul yang was standing there, dangling the map between her slender fingers and mocking him in his museum. "Ga Eul yang, it's not wise to make fun of me here. Most of the guards are gone and there's no one around."

"And what are you going to do?" she retorted, arching a sassy brow at him before turning her back and strolling off. "Come on sunbae, there's so much I want to see."

What was he going to do? Obviously this called for some kind of retribution but at that moment, Yi Jeong didn't quite trust himself. The museum was utterly deserted. There would be no one to see him. No one would know if he took her in his arms from behind and kissed her. Knowing Ga Eul yang, she would not be one to tell, even if he crushed her heart at the end of the day by reminding her it was all an act. She was a good girl, she didn't deserve that. He would just have to keep her safe from himself. "Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di had better make this worth my while," he muttered as he slowly followed after the one girl he decided he could not have.

……………………………

At first she wondered if Yi Jeong was upset that she had caught him at an unguarded moment. He didn't attempt to hold her hand or touch her, and things felt awkward between them until she caught sight of Jun Pyo and Jan Di crouching behind a wall, bickering none too softly about who was making more noise.

"They both deserve each other," Yi Jeong laughed quietly as he took her hand. Ga Eul tried to ignore the sweet relief that rushed through her. He was alright now. "Come on, let's lose them." He then led her quickly through a series of passages and corridors before pushing her into the elevator and pressing the third button.

"This is my favourite part of the museum," he said as the doors opened. Without waiting for her, he strode out.

A little puzzled by his sudden comment, Ga Eul nonetheless followed Yi Jeong and in a second, she understood why. A whole section of this floor was dedicated to Joseon Dynasty ceramics. Almost reverently, she wondered from display to display. The patterns were exquisite and wide ranging. No two artefacts looked the same.

Eventually, she came to a stop at the same display he was gazing at. He must have been here hundreds of times, she thought. "Yi Jeong sunbae, how did you come to love pottery so much?"

How could he answer that? It was a gift, a curse sometimes. It was something he could lose himself in when everything else was breaking down around him, something he could control, mould and shape with his hands, something associated with his first memories, with first love.

He had that faraway look again. She had seen it before.

"It's the first thing I remember," he finally replied after a small eternity. "And when it was clear that I had a gift…" He was anointed the heir apparent and his brother left after not being able to bear the competition. Or had Ill Hyun used that as an excuse to run away from their dysfunctional family? Sometimes he thought it was both.

"Did you want to do this?"

He smiled humourlessly. "No one forced me to do this Ga Eul yang. It's something I chose to do."

"It helps you to forget?"

His eyes snapped to hers and there was steel in that dark gaze. "I didn't—"

"I was just guessing sunbae, that's all," Ga Eul interjected softly. "It was just a silly hunch." They both knew she was dismissing the truth for his sake.

Once again she left him feeling winded and defenceless. How did one slip of a girl reduce him to such a state time and again? The first time she had done that was in his studio, where she told him point blank that he believed in true love and that he was afraid of it. It had shocked him that she had seen through the big lie that he had tried so hard to turn into truth.

"Do you think Jun Pyo sunbae and Jan Di know we're here?"

"Ah. Jun Pyo knows I bring girls here all the time. He'll figure it out eventually." He meant to hurt her and judging by the way she turned her head to the side, to hide her face from him, he had succeeded. It made him feel both good and terrible. Good because it affirmed to him that he was the bastard he knew himself to be, terrible because he had to stomp on her to do that. He was starting to get a headache from all the conflicting emotions inside. What was the matter with him?

"Are you hungry?" he asked abruptly. She nodded. "Let's go find those two dorks and lead them to our next destination. What do you want to eat?"

Her favourite comfort food was French fries and a horrendously greasy burger but Ga Eul could not imagine Yi Jeong sitting in a fast food joint with his pristine suit. "Umm…"

"Ga Eul yang, we'll go wherever you want to. It's alright with me."

Fine, he said it. "Sunbae, have you ever eaten fast food before?"

"What?"

……………………………….

His stomach was used to foie gras and caviar. It was having trouble digesting the fries and burger he had attempted to eat. Yi Jeong shifted slightly in his seat. "Please, please don't let me get the runs," he prayed fervently.

Ga Eul was apparently having no such problems. She had wanted to go for a movie and was now absorbed in the romantic comedy that he was not watching. She was even hogging the popcorn, not that he wanted any at the moment.

Idly, he wondered whether Jun Pyo was suffering through the movie as well. But apparently because Geum Jan Di was a closet romantic comedy fan, they were stuck here. Ga Eul was obviously enjoying herself, oblivious to his discomfort and the fact that he was bored out of his skull.

"Sunbae?" Ga Eul suddenly leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Yi Jeong's eyes widened a little. Had the movie affected her that much?

"Sunbae, I didn't want to say this initially but I can't hold back anymore…"

Oh no, she was going to confess her feelings—

"Sunbae, please stop fidgeting. You're disturbing me."

Suddenly, Yi Jeong was terribly grateful for the darkness of the theatre. It hid the deep flush that he could feel on his face. It had been awhile since he had been this embarrassed.

"It's your fault. You made me eat that burger," he muttered and earned an annoyed "shhhh" from the woman next to him.

"You ate it because you wanted to prove you didn't have a delicate stomach," she whispered back.

"You taunted me," Yi Jeong hissed, leaning closer to her face to avoid disturbing the other viewers.

There was an outraged squeal somewhere from the back and it was unmistakably Geum Jan Di. There was a loud chorus of shushes from the audience and a rude "What's your problem?" that could've come only from Jun Pyo. That gave Yi Jeong an idea. He would kill two birds with one stone.

"Ga Eul yang, put your head on my shoulder now."

"Eh?"

"Come on, we want Jan Di to worry about us for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Do it." Without waiting for her to consent, he stretched out his arm and curled it around her, pushing her head gently into the crook of his shoulder. Ah, things were far more interesting now at least.

"Sunbae…"

"Shhh, watch the movie."

Of all the nerve! He hadn't watched more than five minutes of it. But Ga Eul found herself nestling against him. Eventually she was aware of a warm weight atop her head. Yi Jeong was resting his head against hers. Hoping that he couldn't feel the thudding of her heart, Ga Eul quietly ate her popcorn and tried to focus on the movie. At least he had stopped fidgeting.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!! As always, feedback is welcomed. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: When Woo Bin asks Ga Eul for help with 'emergency measure' date, how come Yi Jeong is the one who ends up going out with her? A little story about how Casanova manages to wrangle his second 'pretend' date with Ga Eul.

JUST PRETENDING

IV

The sky was dark outside when Yi Jeong pulled into the car park. Ga Eul had been uncharacteristically quiet during dinner and he preferred to think that it was because she had been intimidated by the restaurant he had brought her to. The menu was in French and there was a ten week waiting list even for the upper crust of society. Except for him and the rest of F4, that was. She had wanted to eat somewhere else but he told her that she owed him for the abuse his stomach had suffered.

"We're here Ga Eul yang."

"Ah, where are we?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"At the skating rink where you had your double date."

Ga Eul froze, her fingers still around the belt. "Sunbae…"

"I know. It's not a place you'd want to come back to." She had told him everything that day when he had found her crying on the steps. He had been furious when he heard what her ex-boyfriend had said to her. Her potential soul-mate had turned out to be a first class jerk. "But you did say that Jun Pyo and Jan Di were having a good time skating right?"

She sighed softly. "Yes they were. I suppose that's why we're here." She smiled bravely.

"That's the Ga Eul yang I know." He touched her hair gently and they both got out of the car. "Actually, there's another reason." He had been wondering if he ought to tell her and decided to take the plunge. It was too late to turn back now anyway. "I want you to have happy memories of this place Ga Eul yang. I don't want you to avoid this place because of what happened. "

"Sunbae…" One minute he would hurt her and the next he would surprise with his tenderness. He actually cared. Would she ever figure him out?

"And I have a surprise for you and our two friends," he continued.

"Surprise?"

"For once, I'm going to take a leaf out of Jun Pyo's book." Chuckling at Ga Eul's confusion, he held out his hand to her. "Let's go skating."

………………………………..

"I'm not very good at this." Ga Eul stared somewhat enviously at Yi Jeong as he glided around in small circles while she took a wobbly step onto the ice.

"I know. You couldn't even get out of the way when that oaf came barrelling down the slope at you."

Ga Eul stuck out her tongue at him. "That's skiing and I happen to be better at that. I just panicked that day."

"So did I," Yi Jeong thought silently as he watched Ga Eul. He had been horrified to see that drunken snowboarder coming hard and fast at her. One look at Ga Eul's panic-stricken expression had been enough to tell him that she wouldn't be able to move, let alone get out of the way. He recalled brushing past Woo Bin as he ran for her, praying that he would be able to get there in time, grabbing her in his arms and pushing her aside.

"Ga Eul yang, are you alright? Can you hear me?" he had yelled as she lay there with her eyes closed. Anxiety flooded him and he shook her slightly. Wake up wake up please wake up, he had chanted over and over as he called her name. And then her lashes fluttered as those doe eyes of hers opened. The weight that had been crushing his chest lifted at that moment. She had been a bit wobbly but she had insisted on remaining on the hill. He had stuck by her side the rest of that afternoon, convinced that she was unable to take care of herself and that he had to watch over her.

"I think you had better take my hand," Yi Jeong muttered as Ga Eul narrowly avoided slipping on the ice. "Make that both hands." He pulled her closer to him, keeping one eye on her and the other on the people around them.

"Sunbae, are they here yet?" Ga Eul kept a tight hold on Yi Jeong as he was the only thing that was preventing her from falling down.

"Hold on Ga Eul yang and look to your right."

She half squealed as Yi Jeong spun her around and then burst out laughing as she spotted her friend. "Sunbae, why is Jun Pyo sunbae letting Jan Di use those binoculars here?"

"Geum Jan Di would probably high kick him if he tried to take them away." Yi Jeong half believed his own words. "This is my first time here," he said, changing the subject.

"Really? I thought you would have been here many times," she said lightly, following him as he led her around the rink. "It's quite a romantic place."

She thought he dated girls who actually wanted to come here. "This isn't where my dates usually want to go. For one thing, most of them are afraid of falling down."

"Really?" She sounded genuinely surprised. "Why would they be worried? You'd be there to catch them if they fell." She gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Well, this isn't their idea of a date, frankly."

Ah, in other words, this was a commoner's idea of romance then. She understood what he meant.

"But I'm having fun." He squeezed her hand in return. "Now, let's see if we can do a bit more than just glide around."

"No sunbae, I'm not rea—" And then they were laughing as Yi Jeong gently spun her around in circles, the warmth of his hands in hers as they clung to each other.

He couldn't recall laughing this much on any of his real dates. Ga Eul occasionally lost her balance but he was always there to hold her up. And she was game to try anything he suggested. I'm having fun, he repeated silently to himself, watching the glow in her eyes and the golden backdrop of lights that shone on them.

Finally, he slowed them down when he sensed she was tiring. Her hands felt cold too, in spite of his warmth. "It's been a long day of hard work." He didn't know what else to say suddenly. If this had been a real date, he would have… "Stop, you can't go down that path." Automatically his eyes drifted to the hotel in front of him. A real date would mean… Quickly, he let go of her hands.

"No, not really. I had a good time," she said sweetly before rubbing her palms together, blowing on them in an attempt to take the edge off the coldness.

Shrugging off his jacket, he reached around and slipped it over her shoulders, pulling it snugly around her. Again, Ga Eul looked slightly discomforted by his physical proximity to her, by the intimacy of that simple act. No, a real date with Ga Eul yang would not end up in a hotel. It would end with him taking her home with nothing more than a chaste kiss. That thought, old-fashioned as it was, held a strange appeal.

"Sunbae, look," Ga Eul exclaimed excitedly. "Jun Pyo sunbae and Jan Di…"

Yi Jeong glanced to the side and saw that Jun Pyo had encircled Jan Di in his arms, wrapping his coat around her. "I told you it would work, Ga Eul yang."

"Yes, you were right." She looked up at him, her eyes warm with approval and it made his heart beat just that much faster.

"Shall we go right for the climax?"

"Eh?"

Smiling, Yi Jeong raised his hand and snapped his fingers. He didn't bother to look at the sky to see if his people had seen the signal. He knew they had. A split second later, the sound of fireworks soaring and bursting in the night sky filled the air. But still he didn't look up. All his attention was focused on the girl before him, the delight on her face and her smile. It pleased him immensely to know that he had done that, that he had made her smile.

He always wanted her to be this way: happy. It mattered to him. She mattered, even though he tried so hard to change that.

He just had to make sure she never knew.

……………………………………

Ga Eul stifled a yawn as she finally got into Yi Jeong's car. They had left the hotel and she hoped that Jun Pyo and Jan Di would be able to work out their differences. Blinking sleepily, she leaned against the headrest and watched the streetlights whizz by as Yi Jeong drove her home. It was close to ten now and she had school the next morning. She would have to get up a bit earlier to complete the homework due tomorrow. But it had been worth it, if only for the time she got to spend with the enigmatic man beside her.

When Yi Jeong pulled up to the small street where Ga Eul's house was located, he couldn't help but wonder where the day had gone. It seemed like mere hours before when he had come to pick her up. "Ga Eul yang, we're—" he stopped when he realised that she was sleeping.

Switching off the headlights and the radio, Yi Jeong turned and watched her as she slept. She was so innocent; she still wore her heart on her sleeve. She really was a naïve country bumpkin. And she was a lot braver than he was.

Fighting the urge to reach over and brush her hair from her cheek, Yi Jeong sat there in the cool darkness of the car. If Ga Eul had opened her eyes at that moment, she would have seen all the longing in the world reflected in his.

…………………………………..

Someone was calling her name. Ga Eul burrowed deeper into the warmth of her blanket, trying to ignore the voice.

"Aish, Ga Eul yang, wake up. You're home." Gentle hands were shaking her now.

"Five more minutes," she muttered. Why did her blanket smell faintly of roses?

"Ga Eul yang, if you don't wake up now, I'm going to pull you out and bring you to the doorstep myself."

Wait a minute, that sounded like… Ga Eul blinked and opened her eyes. Yi Jeong's face over hers was the first thing she saw and for a moment, she was reminded of the ski trip, when he had leaned over her, so close she could feel herself falling into him. "Sunbae…" Abruptly he pulled back as she sat up. Something slipped from her shoulders. It was his jacket.

"It's late. Go in and get some sleep," he said as he pushed a small shopping bag into her hands. It was the lipstick and perfume from earlier that day.

Reluctantly, Ga Eul let herself out of the car. She wished him good night and was about to close the door when he spoke.

"Ga Eul yang, remember. Acting is just acting."

Ga Eul pressed her lips together, trying to ignore the sinking feeling that came with those words. Why did he have to say that after the day they had spent together?

Because sometimes a strong denial indicates that the person actually feels the opposite way. Her own words rang in her ears and she suddenly knew what she had to say to him.

"I know that sunbae. But sunbae, you're not very good at pretending." And with that, she closed the door.

Yi Jeong's mouth dropped open as he watched Ga Eul disappear through the gate without so much as a backward glance at him. What did she mean, not good at pretending? He had been great that day. He had fooled Jun Pyo into following them around the entire day. Granted, Jun Pyo wasn't the brightest bulb in the universe when it came to such matters but…

He remembered putting the lipstick on her. He remembered how he had possessively slipped his arm around her waist whenever any man shot an admiring glance her way. The softness of her hair against his cheek and his excuse in the cinema theatre just so that he could feel it again. Arranging the fireworks because he had seen her reaction in New Caledonia. Watching her sleep for almost an hour before waking her up.

She'd done it once more. She'd seen right through him into places that he blinded himself to. Sucking in a deep breath, Yi Jeong steadied his hands on the wheel as he drove off. Maybe today hadn't been a complete pretence. But he could not, would not admit to himself that it was a real date. Not yet…

By the time she reached her room window, Yi Jeong's car had disappeared from view. Sighing, Ga Eul lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes, feeling more than a little disappointed.

Reaching over to the alarm clock, she set the timer and suddenly stared at the numbers. It was close to midnight but the trip from the rink should not have taken more than twenty minutes. It had been ten when they had left the rink… So that meant…

"Oh sunbae…"she murmured softly, feeling almost absurdly happy as she realised what had happened. "You really are a lousy pretender."

Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for them after all.

* * *

A/N: Okie, that's the last chappie. Hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please let me know what you think eh?


End file.
